Spectator
by Booksong
Summary: A companion drabble to 'Onlooker'. A retelling of the Maiko finale reunion scene from Mai's POV. Something fluffy to absorb the angst from the other drabble, basically.


**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. If anyone has information about how I could, please inform me ASAP.**

**A/N: Okay, sometimes even my own stories depress me. And I don't like feeling angsty. Which is why I wrote this companion drabble to 'Onlooker'. Notice the synonyms of the titles. ;)**

* * *

**Spectator**

She eased her head around the doorway, careful to move slowly so she didn't draw attention to herself. Her dark eyes took in the scene before her, gleaming softly in the sunlight streaming between the columns of the outdoor pavilion.

He winced, moving his arm stiffly as he tried to maneuver the soft red and gold garment onto his arm. He grunted softly, moving as slowly as possible so he didn't strain his torso. She heard him sigh with frustration, wiggling his shoulders and arms in strange contortions in his attempt to get dressed.

Mai couldn't stop the smile that abruptly curved her mouth. He looked so different than the last time she'd seen him, his face contorted with sorrow and pain as he'd looked down at her from the gondola, baffled by her actions. And now here he was, struggling gamely with the robes that denoted one of the highest positions that could be achieved in the world. But the look on his face...it reminded her irresistibly of the Zuko she thought she'd never see again. It was nervous, yes, but there was no pain or sorrow to harden the lines of it, no conflict to cloud his gold eyes.

He was at peace.

_Well_, she thought with dry humor, watching him tilt his body sideways, still vainly trying to insert his arm into the sleeve, _almost at peace._

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to see how she would be received. And he was just too foolish looking, struggling with his robes. So she took a deep breath and stepped into the doorway.

"Need some help?" No one watching or listening would have known that she had to work to keep her voice steady. At least the slight smile that crossed her face was completely natural and real.

_"Mai."_

Her heart skipped suddenly. Her stomach gave a strange, unexpected swoop. His voice…she couldn't remember the last time she'd heard him sound so relieved, so happy, so…good. Because of her. She met his eyes carefully, feeling a bit unbalanced. So much for being completely calm about this.

His face was positively alight. His gold eyes were glowing in a way that she hadn't seen since…she couldn't even say. They were wide with disbelief and happiness mingled, his dark hair falling across his forehead, his arms frozen comically halfway into the robe's sleeves.

When they'd met in prison, she hadn't had time to process the change in him. But there it was, wonderful and real and obvious. He looked like a weight had been lifted from him. Even as a child and a teenager, she had never seen this in him.

Betraying his nation, joining the Avatar, had altered him. It had given him peace. It had shown him his destiny. A part of her had known that he'd never be at rest until he had found that path…and now he had.

"How did you get out of prison?" There was a subtle note of guilt in his voice.

"Oh, my uncle pulled a few strings. It also helps when the new Fire Lord's your boyfriend." She made it sound casual. She didn't need to go into the days she'd spent wondering whether or not she would ever escape, whether Zuko was dead or not. And the use of the word "boyfriend"…she hoped he caught onto and accepted that apology, so he would know how she felt, at least.

She came around behind him, taking pity on his stiff struggles with his garments. With the ease of practice that came of sometimes helping her mother dress, she took the back of the robe and slid it over his shoulders, holding the sleeve out so that he could push his arm inside. She couldn't help feeling a slight tingle down her spine as her fingers brushed his warm skin. With a few twitches of the fabric, she settled the cloth over him and reached around his waist to tie the sash, being careful of the white bandages that wrapped his torso. It felt better than she had remembered, being close to him. She almost felt his surprise that she was being so easily familiar with him.

"So, does this mean you're not mad at me?" Oh yes, she heard the hopeful note in his voice_. Zuko, you idiot,_ she thought affectionately. _Would I be here doing this if I was mad at you?_

She turned so she was facing him, her hands pulling the collar snugly around his neck. She left them there, resting on his chest. Aloud, she said, "It means, I think I kind of…like you."

She had never told him that before. She had shown him, certainly. But she had never admitted it to him in words. She felt herself blushing even saying it.

The look on his face was worth it.

It happened before she could plan it, before she could even see it coming. But somehow, it was so natural that she wouldn't have ever thought to stop it.

His hand slid over her shoulders and pulled her close, her hands went around his neck, fingers brushing his soft hair. He angled his head at the same moment she tilted hers, and their lips met at the exact same moment.

It wasn't the first kiss they had ever shared, not by a long shot. But never had one of their kisses reached straight down into her and lightened every inch of her body.

It was a beginning.

She wanted to laugh at the foolish grin on his face. He was so happy…she hadn't believed it was possible for him to be this happy. And over her.

But she wasn't going to let him get off that easily. Certain things _did_ have to be established.

"But don't ever break up with me again." She punctuated that with a firm finger jabbed into his chest. It was difficult to affect a look of mock fierceness when she felt so amazing inside, but she managed. And his nervous, guilty look was very satisfying.

Mai decided that was enough teasing for one day. She put her arms around him again, and let herself be drawn against his chest, where he held her firmly, the cloth of his Fire Lord robe soft and smooth.

Mai closed her eyes as she leaned into him, feeling his cheek rest gently against her hair. Something on her face felt…odd. That was when she realized that she was smiling, her first real, carefree smile in a long time. But after all, they had both come a long way for this, in more ways that one.

Mai hoped no one asked them to move anytime soon.


End file.
